All for Love
by Ash-chan
Summary: Hi peeps! :) Please, please, please, please, PLEASE read and review! This is my first attempt at a songfic! You'll have to read to find out more. Please R+R and let me know what you think! Ja ne!


Konichiwa minna-san! Ash-chan here! I have to admit, this is my first songfic. Actually, it's my first fanfic ever! Hehe! Anyway, a few disclaimers (I really hate to do this, but oh well).  
1) Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon. That honor is Takeuchi-sama's.  
2) I don't own the song All for Love.  
3) If I acquire any of them, I'll be sure to let you know.  
  
Please be kind. Read and let me know what you think :)  
  
---{--@ @--}---  
  
All For Love  
  
  
  
When it's love you give (I'll be a man of good faith)  
Then in love you live (I'll make a stand, I won't break)  
I'll be the rock you can build on  
Be there when you're old, to have and to hold  
  
  
He was thinking about her. He always thought about her.   
It was hard not to. She drew people to her like moths to a flame. She was always happy. Always trying to help someone in some way, whether it was by offering a shoulder to cry on or dazzling someone with her smile. He couldn't imagine his days without her. She loved everyone and everything and never expected anything in return. It was part of who she was, that innocence, and as much as he had tried to resist it, even HE had fallen for the golden-haired tenshi.  
Sighing, he got up and paid Motoki for his beverage. She evidently wasn't coming to the arcade today and, as much as he would have liked to stay, he had a few errands to run before he could go home. He pulled his dark sunglasses from his jacket pocket, slipped them on, and exited the arcade. Lost in a sea of melancholy, he trudged down the sidewalk, council to his own thoughts. He was taken completely by surprise when, moments later, the blonde that had occupied both his sleeping and waking dreams barreled into him. He regained his balance quickly and found himself grasping her by the waist in order to help her regain her own.  
"Gomen, gomen. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. It was an accident," she rambled while bowing, not once looking up at him.  
"It figures. I should have expected this little meeting, Odango..." he began. She cut him off.  
"YOU!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes, it's me. You were expecting someone else?" he inquired, smirking, as unbeknownst to him, a bit of jealousy seeped into his voice.   
"No, but if you'll EXCUSE me," she said, stepping around him, "I have somewhere else to be." Then she ran off, blonde pigtails flailing, never looking back. Apparently, she was still upset with him about whatever it was he had done now. Figures.  
  
  
When there's love inside (I swear I'll always be strong)  
Then there's a reason why (I'll prove to you we belong)  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and the pain.  
  
  
The enemy had sent another youma into an especially crowded area of the park. Civilians ran, panicking, past him as he inched closer. He had yet to transform in order to fight the new evil. There were too many people around. The senshi were already there, though, battling as best they could. He could tell this youma was different. It was more powerful, smarter, than those that had come before it.  
Sailors Mars and Venus already lay in two unconscious heaps upon the ground. The others were barely holding on. Sailor Moon called out her final attack, putting all the power she had left into it. To his shock and horror, it did not kill the abomination, but merely weakened it severely. To his calculations, it had one more good blast left before the others could finish it off and, apparently, it was going to use it on Sailor Moon. The thought infuriated him and he transformed in the recently deserted park.  
From that point on, there were only barely coherent thoughts, made so by rage.  
Run.  
Got to save her.  
Can't let her get hurt.  
Can't let her die.  
Faster.  
Jump.  
Pain.  
Blood?!?  
My blood.  
Doesn't matter.  
Got to get her somewhere safe.  
Never forgive myself if she dies.  
As the figure dashed off with the unconscious Sailor Moon, the combined attacks of the remaining senshi were heard in the distance.  
  
  
When it's love you make (I'll be the fire in your night)  
Then it's love you take (I will defend, I will fight)  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honour's at stake, this vow I will make  
  
  
After detransforming, he took the young warrior of love and justice into his room and laid her upon the bed. Tossing his bloody jacket aside, he moved into the bathroom and emerged moments later with the first-aid kit. Gingerly, he removed her boots and gloves and checked for her pulse. He sighed in relief as he found one.   
After a closer inspection, he found that, luckily, she suffered largely from exhaustion. He located several minor scrapes on her legs and, with deliberate care, cleaned and bandaged them, all the while ignoring the pain coming from the wound he had taken in her stead. Moving his way up, he cleaned and bandaged an especially deep cut on her right arm and proceeded to tenderly roll her onto her stomach so that he could check for wounds on her back. Not finding any, he rolled her back into her previous position.  
The others would know where he had taken her. It wouldn't take them long to figure it out. Her senshi didn't completely trust him, he knew, but they knew that he would die before he would let anything happen to their beloved leader. They would come for her as soon as their wounds were tended to. He grimaced. It was not an encounter he was looking forward to.  
Walking over to the balcony, he opened the curtains and threw open the doors to let in the soft glow of the full moon that accompanied the fresh, cool air. Shedding his shirt along the way, he retrieved the first-aid kit from beside the sleeping super-heroine and arranged himself on the floor, a beam of moonlight giving him enough illumination to clean his wound by. He made a silent vow to be there for her when she regained consciousness.   
  
  
Don't lay our love to rest  
'Cause we could stand up to your test  
We got everything and more than we had planned  
More than the rivers that run the land  
We've got it all in our hands  
  
  
After covering his bandages with a clean shirt, he watched her while she slept. She was so peaceful. The glow of the moon fell across her face, lending her its strength. She was its chosen warrior.  
Thinking back on the night's events, he had no doubt that he had done the right thing. She would have done the same for him, he knew. It was a trait that donning her fuku couldn't erase. As the sailor senshi of the moon and also as Tsukino Usagi, the instinct to heal and protect others always came to the forefront.   
They could be happy together, he knew. Deliriously happy. In a few years, after she got out of school, they could be happily married. Proceed to have 2.5 kids, a nice house, and even a dog if she wanted. He would give her anything she wanted if it made her happy.   
There were problems, though. He had a mission. He had to find the princess. She was the key to it all. The reason he was alive. He lived for her and, in his heart, knew he would die for her, just as he would die for the tenshi in front of him. There were other minor problems they would have to overcome, one in particular, but, maybe, after he found the princess, he and his tenshi no tsuki could overcome those problems together.  
  
  
Now it's all for one and all for love (It's all for love)  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all (It's one for all)  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
When there's someone that you want  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it all, all for one and all for love.  
  
  
  
He held her hand as she woke.   
"Where am I?" she asked as she blinked and sat up.  
"You're at my place," he answered her, "You spent a lot of energy on that last attack. I brought you here after you collapsed."  
"The others. How are they? Are they alright?"  
Always others before herself.  
"They should be fine. They stayed to finish off the youma. I heard them combine their attacks as I got you out of there."   
He helped her get shakily to her feet and, as one, they walked into the living area.   
"Maybe you should stay here for the night. You shouldn't be walking in your condition," he said as she pulled away from his embrace.  
"I'll be alright. I'm just a little tired, that's all," she told him as she detransformed into her school uniform.  
"Would you like something to drink before you go?" he asked, desperately wanting her to stay.  
"Iie, but will you answer a question, truthfully, for me before I go?"  
"Anything."  
"Why? Why did you take the blast for me?"  
Shocked, he looked into her cerulean eyes, showing her, through his own, all the pent-up feelings he held deep inside.  
"For love," he stated. A moment passed.  
"I know," she said as she moved to open the door, the sad, serene smile so rarely seen tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Arigatou, Seiya-kun," she whispered as she slipped silently out, closing the door upon finishing her last word.  
"Aishiteru, Odango."  
  
  
  
---{--@ @--}---  
  
  
So what did you think? What a twist, huh? R&R!  



End file.
